The Story Start Now
by KeepCalmAndShipJoriAndSat
Summary: Pendant une pyjama-party, Cat raconte une histoire entre deux garçons qui tombent amoureux. Cette histoire retrace étrangement l'histoire de la rencontre entre Jade et Tori. Et si cette histoire faisait ouvrir les yeux au deux jeunes filles sur leurs sentiments ? Couple : Jori.


_**Maison de Tori, 20h41.**_

_"Tout commence le jour de la rentrée des classe. Rory, un jeune garçon de dix sept ans, est un nouvel élève dans la prestigieuse école d'Alabama Art.." _commence Cat avant de se faire brusquement coupé la parole par Jade.

_"C'est nul ton histoire ! Et les nom sont super mal choisi ! Quoi j'ai pas raison peut-être ?"_

Cat fait la moue alors que Jade se moque ouvertement de son début de récit. André roule des yeux, Beck souffle et Tori se contente simplement de secouer la tête. Finalement, c'est Beck qui répond à Jade.

_"Laisse la continuer, Jade. C'est à son tour. Continue Cat.."_

Cat hoche doucement la tête, son sourire réapparue sur son visage.

_"Donc, Toni ce rend à son premier cours avec . Un monsieur très bizarre, sympa mais bizarre. Toni sans faire exprès renverse un jus de fraise sur une fille, Bett. Il l'aide à s'essuyée mais au même moment, Jude, le copain de Bett arrive et n'aime pas du tout. Alors pour se venger, Jude renverse un thé glacé sur la tête de Toni. Toni pars en courant et rentre chez lui. Il veux quitté Alabama Art mais son ami, qui l'apprécie beaucoup, Andréa, lui dit de rester. Toni accepte et décide d'embrasser Bett pour faire comprendre à Jude qu'il ne se laissera pas faire. Et Jude est très jaloux."_

Cat s'arrête et regarde avec sa petite face innocente ses amis. Ils se regardent tous, attendant la suite. Tori secoue la tête et sourit.

_"Et que ce passe-t-il ensuite ?"_

_"Oh pardon. Alors les jours et les semaines passent, Toni et Jude ne s'apprécie pas mais ne se déteste pas non plus. Enfin je crois. Et ensuite Jude comprend qu'il aime Toni, il lui avoue. Mais Toni pense que s'est une farce alors il rejette Jude. Jude est très triste alors il pleure dans sa chambre et .."_

Jade coupe une nouvelle fois Cat, un sourire béat sur le visage, créant les soupires de ses amis.

_"Et il se suicide en se jetant du toit !"_

Cat regarde Jade et se décale un peu plus loin d'elle.

_"Non ! Toni comprend qu'il est aussi amoureux de Jude, alors il se rend chez lui et lui dit. Et il s'aiment longtemps, longtemps.. Fin !"_

Beck, André et Robbie regarde Cat en hochant la tête, satisfait de sa petite histoire, alors que Jade roule des yeux. Mais Tori semblent légèrement septique, elle fronce les sourcils et regarde Cat.

_"Dit-moi Cat, comment tu as eu cette histoire ?"_

Cat joue avec ses doigts en évitant le regard de son amie.

_"Hum.. Hé bien.. Je.. C'est mon frère qui me la raconter.."_

_"Ton frère ? Tu en es sur ?"_

Cat hoche la tête en lui répondant un petit _"Oui.."._

Tori, toujours septique, se lève et tape dans ses mains.

_"Bon.. Qui veux de la glace ?"_

Tout le monde lève la mains, même Jade. Tori rigole et comprend qu'elle aurait bien besoin d'aide pour transporter toutes cette glaces.

_"Hey Cat ! Tu viens m'aider s'il te plaît ?"_

Cat sourit et se lève rapidement pour suivre la brune. Les deux jeunes filles vont dans la cuisine récupérer les glaces. Tori, tout en posant quelques pots sur le comptoirs, sourit à Cat.

_"De quoi c'est inspirer ton frère pour l'histoire ?"_

_"Je ne sais pas.."_

_"Parce que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendue."_

La rousse cherche des cuillères dans le tiroir et hausse les épaules.

_"C'est normal, c'est la même histoire entre Jade et toi.. La même rencontre, tout."_

_"Non pas tout, je te rappelle que Jade n'est pas amoureuse de moi et que je ne suis pas amoureuse de Jade.."_

Cat sourit doucement en posant les cuillères sur un plateau.

_"Pourtant on dirai le contraire."_

Tori écarquille les yeux en regardant la rousse.

_"Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?"_

_"Vous vous chamaillez tout le temps et pourtant sa ce voit que vous ne vous détestez pas. Qui se ressemble s'emboîte."_

_"On dit : Qui se ressemble s'assemble, Cat."_

La rousse fronce les sourcils.

_"Ha bon ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'emboîte et qui se ressemble alors ?"_

_"Les Lego ?"_

_"Mon frère en à avaler un une fois, mais le monsieur est toujours dans son ventre."_

_"J'en doute pas un seconde. Allons mangé de la glace !"_

Tori ne doutais pas que le frère de Cat ai put avaler un Lego, pourtant ce que Cat lui avait dit à propos d'elle et Jade la faisait douté.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila pour le premier chapitre :) Avis ? <strong>


End file.
